transcendence_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Mabel Pines
Mabel, also known as Mizar, is the twin of Dipper Pines. History At the beginning of the summer leading up to the Transcendence, Mabel, along with her twin brother Dipper, were sent to spend their vacation with they're uncle Stan at the mystery shack. During they're stay, she would join Dipper on many an adventure in his quest to uncover the many secrets of Gravity Falls. At the time of the Transcendence in 2012, Mabel was only twelve years old. During the event, her brother went missing, and was for a short time presumed dead. Mabel was the first to realize that Dipper wasn't truly 'gone', on account of her being the only person, initially, with the ability to see him. Upon being reunited, and convincing to grunkle Stan and the others that he was actually there, they came to the conclusion that he was probably a ghost. They wouldn't work out what he really was until later. Even after all that happened, Mabel would never abandon her brother, and would prove invaluable for helping him through his discovery of his new found demon-hood and what would follow. At the end of the summer, Mabel and Dipper moved back in with their parents for a time. Many complications arose from this arrangement. Unlike her parents, Mabel refused to act as though her brother was dead. Their difficulties accepting the situation and their reservations regarding the supernatural would eventually lead to the twins moving back in the their grunkle, with the shack being a much more welcoming environment for Dipper- and, by extension, Mabel. While Dipper was originally the twin most interested in the paranormal, it was actually Mabel who suggested they 'get back in the "mystery twins" schtick'. Their primary order of business regarding such matters would be to both defend themselves and others against the paranormal, as well as help others better understand the new world of supernatural weirdness they'd found themselves thrust into. Over the course of their escapades, Mabel herself would adopt the moniker of Mizar, in keeping with her brother's star theme, as a codename of sorts. In their early years, they get caught up in some cult trouble that results in Mabel nearly dining, forcing Dipper to take ownership of her soul in exchange for saving her life. Mabel went to college outside of Gravity Falls. Sometime after returning, she was introduced to a man named Henry by Wendy, marking the start of their relationship. The two would later get married and have three children- triplets- whom they'd raise in the mystery shack. She would live to an old age before dyeing a natural death, with Dipper by her bedside. Appearance Long wavy brown hair and brown eyes, she is just slightly shorter than her twin brother Dipper. She is often seen wearing a skirt paired with one of her hundreds of homemade sweaters. Often seen wearing black shoes and white socks, and a cool handmade button. When possessed by Dipper, she'll often tie her hair back and wear a baseball cap. Personality Bright and cheerful, Mabel Pines is always an optimist even in the darkest of times. Outgoing to the point of scaring people, she is not afraid to be herself and speak her mind. That is, unless you really go to far. She's also got the Pines family's dark streak, so harm her family and she won't be very merciful. She has beat up hundreds of cultists, to the point of them never beeing able to walk and write again. And let's not forget that whenever Dipper comes to her to confess what he did she is eager to accept the violence and is ok with it, making Dipper wonder at times if she is more bloodthirsty than him. Relationships Dipper Pines a.k.a. Alcor the Dreambender, is Mabel's twin brother, and, later, the technical owner of her soul. Due to the events of the Transcendence he was rendered invisible to everyone but her for the longest time. Their bond is the anchor for Dipper and is kept throughout all of Mabel's reincarnations. She refuses to treat her brother like a monster. Frequently she enjoys making him do mundane tasks and laughing at his minor misfortunes. From time to time she will kindly push Dipper off his high horse when his ego gets the best of him. Henry Pines Henry's is Mabel's husband. As such, she loves him very much, and vice versa. Acacia Pines Acacia is the oldest of Mabel's triplet's. Mabel, of course, loves her little troublemaker, and while she is sad over the eventual loss of Acacia's eye, she doesn't blame herself. Instead, she helps her make cool eyepatches. Willow Pines Hank Pines Wendy Candy Grenda Pacifica Though formerly childhood rivals, they'd eventually develope a respectable freindship. Cassandra Cassy came to know Mabel thanks to Alcor, as he often mentioned her and even brought her with him to cassy's summonings at least once. Cassy and Mabel then started chatting about Alcor and after Mabel let the nickname "Sir Dipping Sauce" slip, Cassy became inspired to found the cult of Sir Dipping Sauce with her. Known Reincarnations Carmen Furaha Mira Belle Sterling Bentley Maddie Pines Connie Minnow Luis Trivia * Mabel's favorite weapon is a pink baseball bat covered in glitter, and studded with names. * In the future, Mizar would star in her own anime, known as 'Magical Girl Mizar'. * Mizar is also the main character of the ever-popular 'Twin Souls' series. * She even has her own Disney movie, in which she is a princess. Gallery Tumblr nrv3gw8gT91rqgsdmo1 1280.png|Mizar and Alcor. tumblr_ns8ki6ZNzd1rbyruwo1_400.jpg|Mabel possesed by Alcor. tumblr_nntmnxzDub1rubrpio3_540.png|Mabel as old woman (from animatic). tumblr_npchsdypRf1uoxqtgo1_1280.png|Mabel's weapon of choice. tumblr_nq0qao1B7T1r2wt6fo1_540.png|Mabel (left) pregnant with her triplets. tumblr_nvt77wqPS51rubrpio1_540.jpg|Mabel in her wedding Dress. Category:Characters Category:Pines